Asking For Sparkles
by Pwnguin
Summary: A red rose, a pair of jeans, and a rubber chicken. Gosh, it's not like I'm asking for sparkles. Chad/Sonny.


**A/N:  
**I have a couple of shout-outs to some wonderful people. Their names (or name-holders because their names are unknown...) are in **BOLD.**  
The amazing writer **pyrolyn-776 **AGAIN! Why? Because her birthday is on June 10th. I can't wait that long. =P. Happy Early Birthday Pyro. (: May lovely images of unicorns and bumblebees fill your soul. ... x] AND NO I'M NOT DOING THIS JUST BECAUSE OF THE NOTE ON YOUR PROFILE. :D I would've done it either way.  
and also to **whoever nominated Unbelieveable **for Best One-Shot in the SWAC Awards. If that was Pyro too, (which I don't think it was...) then... wow, that was a pointless waste of space. xD I'd rather not know who did, I like the mystery of it. (:  
The SWAC Awards Nominations are ending soon! Go nominate your favorite stories while you can! Go to **Dancing On Rainbows**.'s or **Loved-Invention**'s profile to nominate! *coughnominatesomethingbymecough* What?

_**

* * *

Asking For Sparkles  
**_by Pwnguin  
_Sonny's POV_

I was just sliding my key into my side of the dressing room's door to lock up for the day when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I was pretty focused on getting the door closed, so the vibration in my leg was a shock to me, I couldn't help but fall to the floor. The day had been a rough one, and I was pretty angry with everything, including with whoever was on the phone, so I answered the phone with a rude, "What."

"Hey, Sonny, it's Chad." Of course. What else could go wrong with this day? Tawni bothered me about my sense of humor, Nico and Grady thought I was a nutjob, Zora decided to put honey in my new boots, and to top it all off, Chad was responsible for my fall.

"What do you want, Chad, I'm not in a very good mood right now," I grumbled as I got up to lock the door.

"Oh, nothing much really. I just need you to drop by the store for me..."

"No! Go run your own errands. I'm going straight home to take a nice warm bubble bath and watch reruns of That 70's Show until I get pruny. So forget it."

"It'll only take a second, Sonny, I promise," he pleaded. "I'll pay you back double! Or triple, so you could buy a new, nice-smelling, sparkly bubble bath."

"Are you saying I smell bad?"

"No! I just want you to get stuff for me."

I sighed, he wasn't going to give up, so why fight? The faster I got this over with, the faster I could go home, "Fine. What do you need?"

"A red rose, a pair of jeans and a rubber chicken," he said flatly, or as flatly as you can sound on the phone.

"What?"

"A red rose, a pair of jeans and a rubber chicken," he repeated.

"Why?" I asked. Those had to be the most random items in the world, next to mayonaise that is. Was he going to flirt with a prankster with new pants on? Did he have a pet chicken that needed a friend, lived in a denim factory, and ate roses? Oh the possibilities, they made my brain hurt.

"'Cause I need them."

"I don't see why - "

"Look, Sonny," he said impatiently, "Getting those won't be so hard, right? I mean, it's not like I'm asking for sparkles."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind that, just get me the stuff and meet me at the park as soon as you can. Okay? See ya, later, Sonny." Then he hung up. I groaned. Chad Dylan Cooper was butting into my bubble time. I grumbled as I got into the car and to the convenience store that hopefully had roses, jeans, and rubber chickens.

I ended up at one of those 24-hour convenience stores that had pretty much every item imaginable. Good thing too, I didn't want to run all over town for all three items. I spotted the flowers, there were bouquets, but there were no single roses. Since I was in a hurry, I grabbed the ones in front of me, which happened to be the prettiest and biggest bouquet. After all, I wasn't paying for them.

Then the jeans. I headed for the clothes section when I realized, I didn't know what kind of jeans to get. I could've called Chad and asked, but that would have wasted time, in the form of minutes on my phone plan and bubble bath quality time. So I went to the clearance aisle and grabbed the first ones I saw. Hey, he wanted jeans. He didn't say what kind.

Since obtaining the first two items was easy, I figured so would the third item.

Wrong.

I went for the toys section, which just so happened to be where the kids hang out. Apparently little kids love So Random, because I was attacked by three of them. "Sonny Munroe! Oh my gosh, can I have your autograph?" Not only that, but those kids had cell phones and they called up their friends, who called their friends to let everyone know, "SONNY MUNROE IS AT..." (Actually, I couldn't remember the name of the store. I was so busy thinking about kicking Chad's butt.)

I was bombarded with kids of ages under 10 for about 45 minutes. 45 minutes! 45 minutes that could've been spent in a warm bubble bath! I was so going to kill Chad.

Since I couldn't stand those kids, I called up security from the set of So Random! to get the kids away from me. I kicked myself for not thinking of that earlier. I paid for the roses, the jeans, the stupid rubber chicken that I made some kid get for me, and some sparkly, expensive, bubble bath soap. Chad _so _owed me more than triple.

I went to the only park I knew that Chad would be at, and what do you know, he was there, even after 45 minutes of autograph signing. I dumped the bouquet, the jeans, and the rubber chicken in front of him and said, "Happy? I'll be taking my money now and heading home. Later."

"Wait," he said. I could've walked away, and I should've, but I didn't. He could've paid me back the next day.

"What more do you want from me?!" I cried. "I had to sign autographs for little kids for 45 minutes! I can't believe you're still here after that long time!"

"Don't you want to know what the stuff is for?" he asked.

"Not really! After spending so much time in there, I could hardly care what that stuff was for. Chad Dylan Cooper, I'll have you know that getting all that stuff was torture. Heck, if you asked for sparkles, I would've had an easier time. So tell me later on. Good night, Chad." I stormed off to my car.

But of course, that three-named insert-a-word-that-nice-old-me-wouldn't-normally-say-here chased after me and stood in front of me with one of the roses in his hand, "A red rose," he whispered.

"Yay, Chad knows his colors. Can I go home now?"

"Don't you want to know why I waited for you, after so long?" he asked.

"Not really!" I said, but I was curious, so I didn't move.

"Because I knew you could do it, Sonny," he said.

"Do what?"

He smirked and said, "You're so curious, Sonny. If I had asked anyone else, they wouldn't have even considered getting me this stuff." He held up the rose to my face. If he was trying to be romantic, I wasn't falling for it. I just wanted my freakin' bubble bath with my new expensive soap.

"So, what, this was some kind of test?"

"Kind of. I needed that stuff too," he said. "The chicken was for Portlyn."

"Why would she want a rubber chicken?" I asked.

"I don't know, rubber chicken purposes? The jeans are for Tawni - "

"Chad, Tawni would never wear those generic jeans."

"I know, but I'm going to tell her that they're by this new designer and she'll be the hottest thing on the face of Hollywood if she wears them," he said. "Then I'll take a picture of her and post it on the internet saying 'Tawni wears generic jeans'."

"How did you know I'd buy cheap jeans?" I asked.

"Because I _know _you, Sonny, duh," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Was I really that easy to read?

"What about the rose?" I asked.

He smiled and stared at me, "The rose was for you."

I laughed. "Chad, was that an attempt to flirt with me or something?"

"If you want it to be," he said.

I took the rose and headed towards my car, "Thanks, Chad. Next time, get someone else to do your dirty work."

He stuck his hands in his pocket and shrugged, "Sure."

"And one more thing,"

"What's that?"

"Don't make the girl buy her own roses, you cheapskate," I said, and stuck out my tongue. Before he could say anything, I got in the car and drove away.

Chad works in mysterious ways.

* * *

**A/N: **I used one of those online prompt generators and got the items: red rose, pair of jeans, and rubber chicken. Then I used a title generator and got "Asking For Sparkles". Put them together, you get a Chad/Sonny oneshot. Cool huh?


End file.
